You Still Have All Of Me
by AMessofADreamerx
Summary: The 12th Doctor somehow finds himself back in Pete's World with Clara. They find Rose, but their happy reunion is short-lived when she tells the Doctor of recent happenings and clearly there are things going amiss.


_Idk y'all, but I woke up this morning thinking about what would happen if Rose and 12 met and this happened. this is multichaptered but not a full on fanfiction. will probably add up to one episode of the show, like when each chapter ends it's a commercial. I hope you enjoy it!_

_\- Anna_

_ps title is from My Immortal by Evanescence_

* * *

**You Still Have All Of Me**

Sometime, not very often at all, he lets his mind wonder to her. It is a long wonder, and it truly was something far from what was on his mind originally. This time it starts off thinking about Clara, who was sitting just down the stairs of the control panel, then the Ponds slip into his thoughts, which causes River to pop in for a visit, and oh look! It's Martha, and there's Donna, scowling at him, and Jack, there's no forgetting that man, and finally... finally Rose just walks in the room just like she did in the very beginning, and he wondered what came of her.

Kids... were there kids? And that Donna/Doctor hybrid... thingie. He even thought about that insufferable women, Jackie, who was Rose's mother so he kind of had to like, and Pete, who wasn't half-bad, and the baby boy they were to have, making Rose a sister. Oh, she would have been a good sister. But even better mother. Were there kids? How many? Three. The Doctor could imagine Rose having three kids.

And then his hearts suddenly felt younger and thumped irregularly. _Rose_...

The Tardis became fitful, a far cry from what she was doing moments before. Startled, the Doctor landed on his knees as she began to violently fall off the path they had originally been on.

"Doctor? What's going on?" Clara asked, gripping the railings as she stumbled to get over to him, pulling herself along like they were ropes.

"Stay there, Clara," He warned, righting himself again, but found he couldn't find the answer to the question as the Tardis continued to fiercely be flung about, as if someone had grabbed the ship from the top and decided to shake it about. "What are you doing!" the Doctor yelled at her, succumbing to gripping the bottom of control panel to think of a way to figure it out.

But not long after, they landed and the control room was deathly quiet.

"What just happened?" Clara was the first to speak as they stood up, a little dizzily.

The Doctor shrugged, eyeing the controls warily, but ended up just saying, "Let's go see."

* * *

Clara stepped out first onto the street of an alleyway, surprised to find they had just landed in London. The sky splattered with slightly grayed clouds and the sprinkle of rain, it was just a typical day.

"All that... for this?" She asked, confused, spinning around and searching every nook and cranny to make sure she wasn't missing anything. Finding a newspaper blowing around, she bent down to read it but it was nothing out of the ordinary. It was indeed just London. Clara glanced up at the Doctor, who was staring intensely at the ground. "Home?" She let out a laugh in disbelief.

But he shook his head silently, causing Clara to purse her lips. "Then where are we?" He still didn't say anything, so she prompted farther, "Doctor?" she paused again, but still nothing, "Doctor, where are we? Are you all right?"

Slowly his eyebrows had began to rise. "No," he said in a gasp, before taking off and running into the street, causing a ruckus of horns and screeching, before disappearing around the corner.

Cursing inwardly, Clara followed suit after him. After falling in step with him and saying nothing as he jaggered about the city, she finally called his name in exasperation.

"I'm looking for somebody," the Doctor finally huffed from ahead.

"_Who_?" She asked, equally out of breath. He stopped, causing her to slam into him, as he sighed angrily, peering at the abandoned building in front of him.

"Well, of course she wouldn't be here. Stupid, stupid," He mumbled to himself, face scrunched up as he chided himself. Clara sighed too then, but in frusteration.

"Doctor." She said in a flat voice, not liking when he got all mysterious and one-track minded like this.

"Clara, shut up- oh!" His face lit up then, and held out his hands, "Gimme your phone, now. _Now_." His face was expectant, waiting, and Clara shook her head, knowing she needed to find a way to take charge to get her answers.

After she pulled her phone out of her pocket and held it tightly behind her back, she said, "Not till you tell me who we're looking for!"

He gave her an impatient look, but knew better than to argue, causing Clara to smirk as he answered, "An old friend."

"Why this marathon? Where are we if not in London?" She questioned, feeling smug, now she caught him. "Because it bloody sure looks like London."

"Well, it is... but not our London. Not even not our own world, our universe!" the Doctor exclaimed, spinning around, "I don't know how the Tardis did it, oh that sexy girl, but this is Pete's World," He explained with a wide smile, as if what he was saying made total sense.

Clara preceeded to tell him it didn't. "Who the hell is Pete? Are we in some kids telly show?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "You are so _behind_, Clara. Keep up, keep up!" He said in a harsh voice, before he clapped his hands together and held them out, "The phone now?"

"I would if you told me anything!" She exclaimed angrily, throwing her hands up, still gripping the phone, before adding, "Plus I thought- I thought universe travelling caused paradoxes."

"They tend to, but we're here now..." He shrugged, "and this is where Rose is."

"Rose? I don't know who she is," Clara replied thoughful, noting the tone change his voice had when he said the name. Pulling her hands subconsciencely to her chest, she tried to remember any mentioning of Rose, causing the phone to come out of hiding. Which is where her reign ended as the Doctor snatched it out of her hand in her contemplation.

"Hey!" She cried, but she suddenly felt a nervous vibe radiating off him and she noticed as he dialed a number, his hand shook. He looked at her with bated breath when he rested the device on his ear, as she heard the phone ring. For the first time since they landed, Clara noticed how anxious his eyes were. She bit her lip as his emotions rubbed off on her, though she didn't even know why yet.

A voice picked up and the Doctor breathed, "Rose?"

**-CUE THEME SONG - DUNDUNDEDUN-**


End file.
